finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Snapper (Final Fantasy XII)
The Gil Snapper is a Rank III Elite Mark from Final Fantasy XII. The bill for the Gil Snapper is only available if the player has joined Clan Centurio, as it is with all Elite Marks. Petitioner/Mark locations The petitioner for the bill is Nanau, who can be found in the Crystal Glade-part of the Giza Plains, but only during the Rains. The player will be given a special urn to capture the spirit of the Gil Snapper, who is called the Lord of Rain by Nanau's tribe, and be told that the Gil Snapper resides in the part of Giza Plains known as the "Tracks of the Beast". However, because of the Rains, there is no way of getting there. The player will then have to run around Giza Plains, locating white trees, which can be cut down and will drift to form a bridge between Gizas South Bank and the Tracks of the Beast. Battle Upon arrival, the Seeq who had talked to the player in the Clan building will appear to help. It is required that it be raining heavily for the Gil Snapper to appear. If it isn't raining heavily, the player can simply exit the Tracks, enter the Crystal Glade and return to the Tracks until this requirement has been fulfilled (the Seeq will say that the mark has appeared). Take note, however, that unlike most turtles that appear in the Plains, the Gil Snapper is not weak against Fire, but instead, it is weak against Thunder and it will absorb Ice. It is advised not to go up against this Mark until the party's level average is approximately 30, and that the player has bought at least the Thundara spell (and of course, the corresponding license). Upon defeating the Gil Snapper, the player is awarded 20 License Points. Report and Reward The report can only be made during the Dry, as Nanau will have left the Plains to join her tribe members in celebrating the defeat of the Gil Snapper. When reporting, the player is informed by the Elder of the tribe that the Gil Snapper periodically escapes its urn, because the Magick symbols grow old and weak. A new urn must then be used, to catch the Gil Snapper. The reason for the tribe wanting the Gil Snapper is that it has the power to calm the beasts of the land, meaning that the tribe is protected from them, as long as they have the urn. The player is rewarded 3000 Gil and one Phobos Glaze. Bestiary info "Being a Giant Titantoise called the "Gil Snapper" for the high price its shell fetches at the market. In the past, lawless hunters overhunted the Snapper, and thus enraged, the Titantoises struck back, assaulting innocent villagers and all else resembling their foes. One such Snapper was caught by a village Elder and sealed within a jar, but the weakening of the Magicks placed upon it set it free, and so was this Mark petitioned." Looking back The Gil Snapper is similar to an enemy from Final Fantasy V called Gilgame, who was a powerful turtle. Category:Elite Marks